Never a Reason
by Viet Devil
Summary: "It's just cruel, Bruce." The little one said. The man looked down at the little bird that is now holding his knees to his chest. "I know." he answered him.


_**Disclaimers~ I own nothing!**_

It was something that he just didn't understand.

Why?

Why do these things happen?

Maybe it was the fact that he was still young?

Or maybe the fact that he had parents that love and cared for him.

The day that was supposed to be a fun day with his friends and the league he got a call from Babs. He was messing with his birdarang at the time.

He could hear her voice shaking and it sounded like she wanted to puke.

He stopped walking towards the Zeta beam. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Babs you alr—"

"You remember a g-girl that's in our history class named Lily?"

"Lily….lily-oh! Yeah, the quiet but crazy with her friends right? I remember she gave me a batman band aid when I cut myself with a knife in our lab," he cackled, "she's cool in my book. We chat every now and then…what happened?" his face grew serious.

"…she's dead."

Robin dropped his birdarang. What? He clenched his fists.

Batman walked towards the boy. "Robin, what happened?"

Robin continued on. "Who."

"Herself."

Robin's eyes widened.

_Batman authorized- Batgirl –BR 002_

"Whoa, the whole gang is here." she turned towards Robin, then to Artemis. Her eyes saddened under her cowl.

"I didn't want you to figure out before the news got out. I'm sorry that I rained on your parade…"

"Babs, what happened?"

She turned towards Robin, and looked up to Batman, then towards Artemis and the league and back to Robin. "Nobody knew that the façade she puts on every day was a fake. She puts on a brave front so nobody would know she was weak inside, especially her heart. Whenever her friends had a problem, she was the one they came too, and she was more than happy to help them, but when it came to her she bottled it up inside. She felt like every time she wanted to say something it was always a bad time. It was slowly eating her up." She sighed. "She has been having problems at her home too. Her mother would abuse her if she didn't obey her, both physically and mentally. Her father was always drunk and with his friends during the weekends and when he was around he called her names, lots of them. She was basically trapped in a prison. She could never leave." She clenched her fists.

Wally began to shake a bit. His uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"I looked into her health records, she had an anxiety disorder, and Takotsubo cardiomyopathy a.k.a Broken heart syndrome."

"But she had someone there for her right? To cope with her problems, right?" Wally asked beside her.

She shook her head. "Well, her best friend was there most of the time, but the rest she couldn't because she lived across the city. When she came to visit her today her parents found her in her bed, covers to her neck and curled up into a ball. Her sheets…were soaked in blood. By the look of it..it happened forty-eight hours ago."

"I don't understand…if the parents hadn't heard from their child in two days wouldn't they be…worried?" Megan asked.

"We questioned them, through the tears; they assumed she ran out with her friends in anger that she wasn't allowed to go to her friend's sleepover."

Batgirl turned towards Robin and walked towards him. "We found this in her diary." She handed him a letter that had the name Dick written on it.

"This one is for you, I'm sure." She gave one to Artemis. Her eyes widened.

"We talked during classes and exchange smiles down the hall…I didn't think she thought of me as a friend."

"You go to her school?" Megan asked.

"Yea…" she replied, looking down at the letter with her name written on it.

Artemis saw a letter under batgirl's cape.

"You got one too…"

"….I was glad that I came in there and swiped her diary in time before the cops got in there. Even if her grades didn't show, she could figure out things that others couldn't." she held the pink diary up. "She knew who we were. All of us."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I only read the parts of Robin's, Artemis and Batman's part. Including mine, I respected everyone else's privacy and didn't want to read on further." She turned towards Batman and gave him the diary. "It's best to be with you." Batman nodded and took the diary from her and placed it somewhere under his cape.

When Robin got the letter, he opened it and began reading it.

_Dear Richard,_

_ If you have this letter than I'm probably dead. I know that we have only been talking for a while, but I kind of like you. If I had enough guts to, I would ask you out, but you're too busy with your night jobs. I just wanted to tell you that it makes my heart flutter when I see you smile. Always keep your head in the game and always be yourself! You can't stay in his shadows and follow in his footsteps, cause he ain't going anywhere for a long time, and you know who I'm talking about. Be true to yourself and maintain that smile. Remember you have friends that care about you, you're never alone! :)_

_ With love, _

_ Lily._

Robin smiled. She hit right on the mark.

Artemis decided to read her letter when she got home. Her eyes sadden at the loss of her new friend. "Damn it all."

Conner stood there a bit confused. He didn't understand what was happening. "Why?"

All eyes were on him.

Conner's expression saddened. "Why did she do it?"

Batgirl's expression copied his. "She was sensitive and above all the things wrong with her she was a person that needed physical contact. She loved to hug her friends and her classmates as well." she paused. "She just couldn't take it anymore; really it's something that she herself would know the true meaning why."

Small little beeps were heard from the girl. "I gotta go, my dad is calling me."

She turned towards the zeta beam. "Her funeral is in a week. I'm positive that in three days lots of donations from her close friends would pay for a wonderful one it's an open one so everyone is invited. Oh and one more thing, no black. Wear white." She left in a bright light.

Batman looked down to his little bird, heart saddened at the face he made.

Robin spoke. "I'm a detective. I'm supposed to spot every small detail. I can't believe something like this slip passed me."

"Do not blame yourself, Robin. Hearing from what Batgirl had said, she must have been great at lying about personal matters as well as to hide the marks. Three heroes were in her presence and did not notice anything wrong; this was something she wanted to keep to herself." Kaldur spoke up. "Hiding things is probably what she has been used to, hiding things from those people she lived with." He spat out.

"When people are blessed with a child, I thought they were supposed to love the child unconditionally. I don't understand why they would do that to their own child. Why Batman, why?" he looked up to his father, expecting an answer.

"When they have a child, they expect the child to be nothing but obedient. Listening to them and doing what they're told. They expect nothing else but perfection. If someone isn't all of those with people like THEM, they think abusing the child would scare them and force them to be better. They don't care if you're three or eight. Age doesn't matter to them." Wally said, his eyes full of pain.

"Judging that she figured out all of our identities, she knew what to hide and what to say. With the league busy with the all the villains and threats to earth we can't possibly keep a lookout for the smallest of details, no matter how great our sight is." Batman said.

"She said it was an open funeral, right?" Flash asked.

Robin nodded.

"I'll bring over some water lilies from Asia and help with the decoration" he smiled.

"I can help with the decorations too." Wally perked up.

"As much as I hate to say this, but not every single founding league can show up, well at least not in suits." Batman said.

Robin smiled at him.

"I'm gonna have to go guys. I kind of don't feel like having fun now." Artemis said.

"We can plan this another time." Batman said "I need to take care of some sudden business."

With that, He left with Robin. The others left as well, some preparing things for the funeral, some still trying to explain or understand all the whys the children asked them.

* * *

><p>The two sat in the Batmobile in silence.<p>

"It's just cruel, Bruce."

The man looked down at the little bird that is now holding his knees to his chest.

"I know."

**A/N:**** Uhh….I had to let out some emotions. And I felt like putting them in story form. Then this cameout.  
>And I'm working on Normal! To let out a few surprises I'm working on Aqualad's chapter and it's a bit difficult. Just bear with me! <strong>

**Here is a random line from chapter 12 for all you lovelies that are so kind to as add me :) **

_Arthur swims towards it and smashes it with his bare fists. As the debris of ice blows past him, his opponent was gone._

"_I learned this from Tula while I was visiting…__Νανούρισμα Σειρήνα του__!" he heard from below._

Till then ~


End file.
